


Meeting Castiel in Heaven

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Flirting, Heaven, Jack's Heaven, Love Confession, M/M, Men in love, sex implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: In heaven, Dean decides to go for a walk underneath the stars, and realizes that he's wishing he were with Castiel. Jack has arranged for Castiel to spend his afterlife in heaven, and Castiel has spent the last year preparing for Dean's arrival.Note: Castiel's "fault", what set him apart from all other angels, was the soul he was born with. (In my mind, opinion, etc). So, he has one in this fic. :)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Meeting Castiel in Heaven

***

There are stars. So many of them.

Dean hasn’t encountered one car, since he left Bobby, back at the road house. No tiredness, not even a cramp in his leg, or strain in his neck and shoulders. The impala seems to purr, as he glances out the window at the stretches of field and lush green, that whir past. Letting out a deep breath, he slows down and pulls over to the side of the road. Not worried about anything happening to the car, Dean steps out and decides to just go for a walk.

Heaven. He still can’t believe it. He never thought for a second that Jack would bend the rules for even him…unless he and Rowena…Dean thought that he knew he was destined for Hell, no matter what happened.

_Good for you, kid._ Would he get to see Jack, anytime soon? To thank him?

Time apparently doesn’t seem to exist in heaven. You get the luxury of night and day, stormy weather and cloudless skies, depending on what Dean figures accounted for a resident’s mood, or wish. And the setting was almost perfect…

Dean comes across a beaten path, leading into the woods. The second he enters to explore, the path is lit up by the moon, shining brightly through the trees. A perfect scene and set-up. The trees seem to sparkle and the sound of crickets and frogs fill the air.

_I could get used to this._

Dean starts to hum to himself. He continues along on his walk, until the path leads him to an open field. He’s surrounded by tall grass on one side of the path, and corn stalks on the other. It’s still dark out and Dean looks up at the sky to see a shooting star pass overhead.

Then he stops dead in his tracks.

_He loved just watching them. The stars_. _Only way I could convince Cas to ever take a freaking break, when he needed one._ No pain in heaven. No despair, or want, but at the same time…

Dean closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. There’s a tightness in his chest and he licks his lips before making the wish. He’d been delaying it. Afraid to be truly happy, for once in his life. But on a night like this, Dean knows that the stars and the sky and the moon, that it’s not all there just for him…

_Take me to him. Take me to Castiel..._

***

Castiel lays down on a bed set up in the barn that he recently built, with Jack’s permission. His legs tangled in the sheets, pajama bottoms hanging off of his hips and a top buttoned lazily and messily. Hair mussed and eyes glazed over, Castiel looks up through the broken pieces of the barn’s ceiling, and catches a shooting star pass overhead.

He closes his eyes for a moment and breathes in deeply. The barn is cleaner than the one where he and Dean first met, though matching closely in design. Where the table used to stand, Castiel has placed a bed, and two side tables, with lamps. A kitchen was added to the back of the barn and a game slash media room adjacent to the library. The loft now holds extra blankets, pillows and several musical instruments, as well as two telescopes, which aim at the large windows.

Behind the barn, Castiel added a hot spring with a view of the mountains and with a patio set up, complete with grill and mini bar. He’s enjoyed the taste of food, while in heaven. The chemical taste gone, Jack never forgot Castiel’s envy for a human being’s taste buds. Now, all supernatural beings could appreciate food like most humans could. While immune to several species, the death rate and the murderess spree on earth had shifted off of demons, angels, and even werewolves. While not eliminating the need to consume live game and blood for most beings, a new tolerance for the human species had developed. A new level of respect. Jack told Castiel that it had been because of him, but Castiel never really believed that.

The set up for the barn had changed over the past year, but Castiel finally deemed it ready for Dean’s arrival.

_Dean. It’s too soon._ When he had first heard of Dean’s demise…

Castiel opens his eyes to the sound of footsteps. He turns his head towards the barn doors. There’s a creak and the sounds of the barn shifting and humming, in response to Dean’s touch, and the barn doors open wide. Castiel slowly sits up in bed and just stares back at Dean Winchester, who glows against the light of the moon, which seems to pour in from the outside, though there is still a soft glow coming from the opening in the roof. Castiel gets out of bed and takes a step forward.

“Cas. Wait there for me..” Dean watches Castiel fall to the ground, his knees giving out from underneath him. He wants to run to him, but instead takes his time. Step by step.

Castiel is hypnotized by Dean’s presence, and just watches his approach, stunned. Both Dean's soul and Castiel’s swell and fill the barn with warmth and comfort and love. Neither Dean nor Castiel notice the barn doors closing, the opening in the barn ceiling expanding, filling the barn with starlight.

When Dean makes it to the bed, Castiel slowly reaches out for him…

Dean grabs Castiel and covers his mouth with his own. Castiel is trembling as Dean picks him up and lays him onto the bed. He rips open Castiel’s top and leans down to suck at his neck.

“Dean…Dean…” Castiel’s tears catch at his lashes and Dean kisses them away.

“Cas. My angel. Mine. Oh, fuck…” He presses up against Castiel, who cries out…

****

Afterwards, Castiel and Dean lie naked together, in bed. Castiel is explaining the new design and his additions to the barn, and Dean listens as he looks up at the stars. When Castiel finishes describing the hot spring out back, Dean wraps Castiel in his arms and pulls him close. For awhile, they both look lovingly at each other. Dean kisses Castiel once more, before saying…

“Thanks for leaving the warding up on the walls. You didn’t even fix what I got wrong, the first time.”

They both look around at the warding that Bobby and Dean had put up, when bracing themselves for Castiel’s “attack.” While Castiel updated the living spaces, he kept the character of the barn in-tact, and the warding was exactly as Dean remembered it. He wonders for a moment whatever happened to the real barn, on earth. Castiel brings him back to heaven, by kissing his temple, sweetly. Dean tackles Castiel, pinning him against the bed. Cas laughs out loud, and Dean's heart swells. He brings his lips to Castiel’s ear and whispers…

“What are you thinking, right now?” Castiel’s eyes shine bright. Dean’s never seen Cas this happy before, in all the time they’ve known each other.

“I’m thinking ‘Why would I have fixed it?’ If you had got the warding correct the first time, or if you believed before meeting me that angels were real….and that they cared about you… _we_ may never have met. I had failed to engage with you, before that night in the barn. They were considering sending someone else, to get in contact with you. And I was in trouble with…Umm. Mmm.” Castiel’s eyes roll back into his head, as Dean kisses down his neck, his chest and his stomach. “Dean!” Dean brushes his lips lightly against Castiel’s hip, and teases him.

“You got in trouble, for me. So much trouble..” Castiel bites his lip and reaches overhead to clutch onto the head board.

“Dean. Dean…Mmm” He starts to thrust upwards, and Dean holds his hips in place, stilling him. Castiel trembles and Dean smiles against him.

“Naughty…”

“I love you..” Dean pulls himself up along Castiel’s body, and Cas whimpers desperately. Dean finds Castiel’s eyes, and finally says it. His truth. His everything…

“I love you, too. Cas. I love you…”

***

_-The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people liked the story! Thanks for reading! For now, this is a stand-alone, but may add another chapter (Later. Maybe much later? Sorry!) to explain why there are two telescopes up in the loft. ;)


End file.
